


听说你CP不营业了

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 3





	听说你CP不营业了

“pxnzszd！”

“pxnzszd！”

“pxnzszd！还有我必须说一句方晨也好磕啊！”

“方晨的姐妹你疯了吗，多明显的晨方？？”

“哎呀可逆不拆嘛，队形都乱了！”

彭磊关上微博叹了口气，又百无聊赖的刷了会儿朋友圈配了个白衣女鬼似的图表达对蜜的渴望。随即就干脆静音锁了屏，反正都是假的。要蜜是假的，片儿汤话的评论是假的，庞宽和他的营业CP更是，假的不能再假了。

他们最开始是想组个乐队，彭磊负责弹吉他庞宽负责弹键盘摁效果器。鼓手和贝斯随便拉俩人来能弹就成，反正这是他们俩的乐队，他们俩在别的就都不重要。

可惜梦想照进现实却是彭磊吉他弹的属实一般，庞宽那键盘玩儿的更上不了台面。最后这唱片那经纪的公司跑了个遍，他们不知道怎么就稀里糊涂给签成男团出道了，跟另外两个叫吴庆晨和房方的人一起。

怎么看怎么不挨着，可不是吗拼盘儿凉菜都没弄的这么野的。这是彭磊和庞宽琢磨挖苦人的话的时候的吐槽，虽然他们那会儿和吴庆晨房方已经是朋友了。虽然……那会儿他们还真的在一起呢，就跟上辈子的事儿一样。

那时候他们都还没出道，一堆练习生里这四个哪个也不算最出挑，但各自又都还有点不同的气质。公司给彭磊的定位是胡说八道、有才华、主唱，给庞宽就贴了浪、冷、温柔、人来疯。到吴庆晨的“你的男友”的时候几个人差点儿没给恶心吐了，就连吴庆晨自己也边笑边骂什么玩意儿，还有房方，腹黑是怎么个意思，他们几个愣是没合计出来。

“你肚皮上得抹墨汁儿了。”

这就是最后的盖棺定论。

就这么四个不知道什么玩意儿，宣布出道之后居然不仅没糊还有点小红小火的意思。以前彭磊跟庞宽总连体婴似的腻乎在一块儿，吴庆晨和房方虽然跟他俩也好，但总也时不时会有被闪到插不进去的时候，隔离着隔离着好像就也处出点儿默契。经纪人当时就给拍板，俩俩成对。

“封棺合葬。”

彭磊在底下小声接茬，庞宽就也不管合不合适的捂着肚子笑出声。经纪人见怪不怪不跟他俩一般见识，自顾自说完炒CP大计之后就摔了门，背后是彭磊和庞宽疯了似的笑声。

太他妈幼稚了，俩傻子。彭磊想，又忍不住瞟了一眼隔壁床上背对着他的庞宽。他们俩私底下有多久没那么笑过了呢，记不得了。他们是中学时候就成天在一起胡混的，反应过来的时候早已经好上了，谁都掰扯不清楚到底怎么开始的。太自然到理所应当了，简直就像会永远在一起一样。至少那时候他们是这么以为的。

彭磊写分离，庞宽写bye bye，但他们都有一种莫名其妙的对对方的信心。两个人合租的两室一厅，一间卧室自动变成了堆吉他合成器玩具磁带和所有东西的小宝库，虽然来看过一眼的吴庆晨管那叫杂物间。另一间真正的卧室属于彭磊的那半边床头贴着他自己用丝网印的庞宽全身画儿，而庞宽睡的那另半边是挂着一对抱在一起的老鼠和鸭子，上面歪歪扭扭的写着永远在一起。

可就是这样他们最后也还是分开了，就在正经出道没多久的时候，四人两厢分开彭磊和房方去了个节目，吴庆晨和庞宽去了另一边。那天不知道发生了什么，彭磊只记得庞宽几乎一整天没回他一条消息。他平常根本不是计较这种事儿的人，但那天就偏魔怔似了的较劲，最后对着庞宽异常的冷淡，鬼使神差就说了分手。

说完他就后悔了，他希望庞宽能阻止他，骂他一顿都行。可庞宽只是短暂的沉默，然后听不出丝毫情绪起伏的说好。

好。彭磊想，他妈的一点儿都不好。早知道早点分开就好了，早知道不要在一起就好了。弄成现在这样，他们会变得很尴尬吧，还能一起开玩笑胡闹吗，他是不是要彻底失去庞宽了，如果一直是朋友就不会这样了吧。他攥着手机整个人都在发抖，挂了电话还绷不住词不达意的砸了两句“我后悔跟你在一起过”，“早该分手的”。

可庞宽还是没有反应，只平平淡淡的回了句你说的都对。吴庆晨看着他脸色有点不对，搭着肩膀贫了句和彭磊吵架了啊？庞宽转脸就对他笑，分手了。吴庆晨当即就骂了句操，说你他妈真当我傻呢，说明儿世界末日我都更信点儿。庞宽就借着无聊的用嘴传球的游戏在吴庆晨嘴角蹭了一下，他是真不明白这种游戏的意义到底在哪儿，都头皮以下截肢了还怎么着。

“啊！！！我刚刚是不是看到他们亲上了！”

“庞宽骚逼别碰瓷我家庆晨哥哥！！”

“磊磊你快来管管，宽宽又浪了！”

“我是一个人吗居然觉得有点好吃？？”

台下围观的小姑娘们叫成一团，台上一句也听不清楚，吴庆晨只觉得自己耳朵疼，倒也没生气，就挺好笑的把游戏继续下去，没当回事儿的推了一下庞宽扔了句老子他妈的可是直的啊。

直不直的，反正不是彭磊了，谁都那样。庞宽确实像彭磊想的一样不在乎，但却不是对彭磊，而是对彭磊以外的所有人。彭磊分手的理由也让他挺哭笑不得的，觉得自己不够喜欢他。庞宽特别想问他，我还要怎么样才叫够喜欢呢，还能怎么样呢。

最后当然也是没说出口，想着还是给两个人都留点体面吧。至少现在他还和彭磊在一个团活动，一起炒CP，演出的时候住一个旅馆，回去两室一厅之后虽然不在一个房间了也总还是在一屋里抬头不见低头见的。真给彭磊逼急了惹烦了，再见不到他，那是庞宽不敢想的事情。他特别主动自觉的给自己收拾铺盖搬进来杂物间，彭磊看着只背过身去气的直咬牙。

就这么巴不得跟我分开一秒也不想多待在一块儿吗，等我说这句分手到底等多久了，他不敢向庞宽求证。

到演出的时候庞宽就又像换了个人，看着彭磊眼睛里都是光，不止哄的底下那帮女孩儿叫唤，甚至无数次都要让彭磊错以为他们俩还在一起，什么都没发生过，那天只是个可以拿来一乐的噩梦。庞宽在摄像机前头表白，说彭磊我爱你。在记者采访彭磊的微博发送时间为什么总是1220，而彭磊支支吾吾着答不出来的时候笑着凑到贴脸的距离说因为我生日是1220。他们在音乐节舞台上几乎当场做爱，彭磊看着跪在那里舔他吉他的庞宽，手指被舌头碰到的瞬间差点再也弹不下去的直接砸琴解开裤子操到庞宽嘴里。可他最后却只能忍住，别扭的拿吉他挡住鼓起来的裤裆，死死攥着琴颈好像掐着的是庞宽的脖子一样，自己一个人原地跳高。

房方这种时候就总会安静的在旁边摆弄两下贝斯，吴庆晨会主动走过去跟他互动稳定发糖。但今天吴庆晨被庞宽缠住了，庞宽吮着吴庆晨的喉结扭腰，最后背了个身把屁股贴在吴庆晨的胯上磨蹭，对着话筒夸张的呻吟。台下的人都疯了，女孩儿的尖叫里还混着几声老哥的“庞宽我射了！”庞宽这时候又记起彭磊了，他身上蒙着一层淫糜又漂亮的水光说可我只爱彭磊。

彭磊就再也控制不住了，在安可曲里搂着庞宽，在几乎要亲嘴的一瞬间硬生生别开脑袋把吻印在了脸上。庞宽很配合，如果不是每次他下了台就对彭磊配合到显得礼貌生疏，彭磊几乎就要信了。庞宽实在太会演戏了。他以前总说庞宽你什么时候能听我的好好练练琴，可当庞宽真的对他言听计从，真的至于到被他指着鼻子批评也只是淡淡的笑着点头的时候，彭磊只觉得自己烦躁的要疯了。他在床上又翻了个身，可能是这次旅馆太差了，也可能是庞宽刚刚在台上又太露骨，他这会儿怎么也睡不着，甚至连带着就有些诅咒起庞宽也跟他一块儿睡不着。

“给我十块钱。”

真够不客气的，彭磊又在心里开始编排庞宽，老鼠骗了鸭子的心还拿着卖鸭心的钱嫖娼潇洒的故事已经跃然纸上了。但面上他也只是故作平淡的说就在兜儿里，你自己去拿。彭磊全程都没转身，只听着庞宽的脚步想这人大概也睡不着想下去买罐啤酒饮料，却没想到脚步声从门口拿了钱之后没出去，反而向他走过来了。

庞宽没说话，像块无机质的金属一样一言不发。他钻到彭磊床上，没有一句开场白就动手开扒彭磊的裤子。彭磊想问他你干嘛，问他你又发什么疯，却又害怕打破这份沉默庞宽就又要离开了。他只能等，指甲抠着手心由着庞宽把他含进去，唾弃着自己没出息这么容易就被口硬，随即就被庞宽扶着阴茎送到了因为有段时候没做而又变得格外的紧的穴肉里。他被夹的闷哼出声，庞宽却还是紧抿着嘴半点呻吟都不漏出来给他听。

这阵沉默反而成了刺痛彭磊的一声尖叫，他想着以前庞宽总是发情的小狐狸一样缠着他要，叫着他的名字喘的又淫又好听，而不是像现在，活像个完成任务需求的机器人。明明都不一样了，为什么还要和他做呢？彭磊不知道，只埋头也扎进这片无声的压抑里，咬住庞宽高高仰起的脖子，掐住他好像又瘦了一点的腰，红着眼眶一下又一下的操到庞宽身体里。

过于缓慢的抽插对两个人都是一种折磨，庞宽终于先按捺不住的开始在彭磊阴茎上主动扭腰，可彭磊却完全不吃这套，只摁着庞宽瘦到仿佛能让性器顶出形状的小腹，连抽出的步骤都省略，磨着他的内壁深处，进无可进的狠狠更操进去。

偏执狂。庞宽嘶着气给他盖了章，干脆就也以进为退的换了种方式较劲，不再憋着动静，贴上彭磊的耳朵边舔边发出蓄意到浮夸的浪叫。他以一种腻到恶心人的口气说彭磊哥哥你好大啊，操的我好舒服，你快动，快点儿，要到了，求你了。

下一秒就是天旋地转的被调了个个儿死死压在身底下，彭磊当然知道庞宽是在寒碜他，但他就是控制不住自己像个被精虫吃了脑子的傻逼似的，捅在庞宽里的东西硬的像块儿石头，由着所有愤怒和委屈都朝那儿充血涌过去。要是能操死庞宽就好了，他实在太喜欢庞宽了，喜欢到想掐死他。可他没办法真的掐死庞宽，就像他没办法让庞宽再属于他。他甚至开始怀疑，庞宽真的属于过他吗？

彭磊想不明白，只能顺着本能抓住唯一能抓的，揪着两个人的欲望，攥着庞宽的阴茎不让射。他趴下去啃庞宽挣扎着凸起的肩胛骨，不知道什么时候已经射了一次还疯了似的逮着庞宽继续重复着打桩运动。他看见庞宽好像要跑开，精液从失去了他阴茎堵塞的穴口里流出来，沾到大腿上，弄脏了床单。他迷迷糊糊好像听到庞宽说明天还有活动，但耳朵却拒绝接收信息，只抓着人的脚踝猛的拽回来钉到自己那根又硬起来的东西上，咬上庞宽的背尝到了血腥味也不肯松口。他想说不要离开我，可他不能说了，就只能做，无休无止的做。

到最后庞宽不再反抗也不胡闹了，只从眼睛到嘴巴到后穴都湿漉漉的软在他阴茎上由着他干，配合着打开腿又自动的缠住腰夹紧，时不时模糊的彭磊彭磊的叫几句他的名字。

隔天演出跳舞的时候庞宽简直没一个动作像样，彭磊在最后一下标志性跳高的时候敷衍着赶紧蹦完自己的就冲过去扶差点摔倒的庞宽。他小声问了句没事吧，却又被忘了别开的麦无限放大。庞宽在台下的又一波瞎叫唤里冲他笑，彭磊就赶在庞宽说出什么暧昧的营业台词之前撒手缩回去了，却也还是没躲过庞宽带头起哄的彭磊害臊了的嚷嚷。他退场之后就落荒而逃，但又能逃到哪儿去呢，彭磊和庞宽总是分在一个房间的。

彭磊有点想为昨天自己没轻没重的行为道歉，明明今天还有演出他却那么弄，庞宽少不了又要被黑粉骂一波业务不行只会骚男的了。可他又想质问庞宽，为什么还要来招他呢？明天没有通告，现在是个好好谈谈的时机，但彭磊最后只选择把自己蒙在被子里睡过去，跟昨天被折腾狠了的人是他一样。他有点担心庞宽再胡来，又有点期待庞宽再钻进他的被子。如果庞宽进来了他就搂着他好好睡觉，绝对什么都不再做了，最多给庞宽揉揉腰，看看脚踝扭没扭到。要是庞宽不老实乱动，他就抱紧庞宽不让他闹。什么都不说，或者…问问庞宽，和好吗？

可最后他等到的只是突然暗下来的房间，庞宽在一阵洗漱之后安静的躺到了自己的床上睡着了。彭磊想他大概是太累了，也没关系，明天他们就要一起回家了，他总能找到时间和庞宽聊聊的。

真的回去了之后彭磊才发现一扇门和一道墙的距离能有那么远，他打定主意只要庞宽出现自己就一定和他好好说说话，可庞宽却像故意要跟他作对似的，自打进了房门就把自己关到了那个小房间里再也没露过面儿。彭磊翻箱倒柜的最后从床底抠出来张陈奕迅精选塞进唱机里故意播到最大声，庞宽没反应。他又把吉他也接上音箱挠出自己都觉得刺耳朵的失真噪音，可庞宽还是没反应，反倒是骂街的邻居先来敲了门。

算了。彭磊送走了邻居，耷拉着脑袋砸到了床垫上。也许过两天再出去跑活动的时候更合适吧，至少那会儿他们是必须睡在一间房的。

「你床分我一半儿吧。」

庞宽先是发了一条语音，录的是彭磊刚才吵吵个没完的动静，紧跟着就是这么一句。其实不该找吴庆晨的，毕竟庞宽和他算不上多熟。可一起玩儿大的几个发小都是知道他和彭磊的，他现在最不想听的就是拉偏架或者更糟的，安慰他。庞宽最烦被人可怜，虽然彭磊甩了他还变着法儿不明说的赶他走这事儿，听着好像是挺惨的。但他就是不想听人哄他，更听不了别人说彭磊不是东西，弄的跟怨妇似的，没劲。

房方也许是更好的选择，温柔靠谱儿老大哥不是白封的。可就是因为这股子劲庞宽反而总和他亲近不起来，比不熟还不熟。数来数去，最后能找的也就剩下吴庆晨。

「行啊。」

「可分你了我蜜往哪儿搁啊？」

庞宽几乎不用微博，只非常偶尔的在经纪人的三催四念叨下才上去转发转发公司的活动，每回那态度都像生怕别人看不出他不情愿似的。所以他自然就不知道吴庆晨在他们四个里号称女友粉第一多，更有一些半真半假的言论夸他器大活儿好，贴一些没图没真相的风流韵事。但话又说回来，吴庆晨混蛋还偏招姑娘这事儿，用得着互联网告诉他吗？庞宽不就是看中了这点才挑的他吗。

「往我身上搁。」

「还没打算弄3P呢。」

「那我穿个裙子躺你边儿上替了那蜜行吗？」

「那我得先验验货。」

其实特别没意思，庞宽心知肚明吴庆晨是直的，更清楚自己对彭磊那么点儿出息。他憋了一肚子难过说不出来，又觉得再不说点儿什么自己就能疯了，最后就只能找上这么个仿佛无事发生，会顺着他说胡话的吴庆晨。挺混蛋的，但吴庆晨绝对也算不上无辜。

隔了几天又一起跑演出的时候庞宽在化妆间里闹着朝吴庆晨腿上爬，吴庆晨嘴里骂着滚蛋脸上却笑嘻嘻的，手还在后头扶着庞宽的腰防止他摔下去。彭磊拿了盒饭进来看到这一幕差点把手里的筷子给撅了，庞宽背对着门似乎没看见，吴庆晨却突然来劲了似的摁着庞宽肩膀往自己胯上压，操什么充气娃娃一样一脸高潮像的怼着庞宽上下动。等两个人勾肩搭背的去了厕所，彭磊忍不住跟房方半真半假的叨叨，说你也不管管你家吴庆晨。可房方只维持着那副一如既往要笑不笑的样子拿湿纸巾擦了擦手，认认真真的捧起盒饭打开，挺无辜的回给彭磊一句，我和他只是营业啊，而且吴庆晨是直的。

吴庆晨当然是直的，就像庞宽当然在镜子里看到了进来的彭磊。他们俩去厕所也只是冒了根烟，要么说庞宽找上吴庆晨呢，丫够混。

可有些事又总还是要一个人面对的，晚上庞宽跟着彭磊一前一后的进了房间，感受到彭磊的犹豫，最终就在彭磊开口之前又从他兜儿里摸了十块钱。他跪在彭磊面前说十块钱睡我一次，钱我收了就不退了。赶在彭磊能开口之前就解开了彭磊的裤子含住他还软着的阴茎，不再像上次一样沉默，舌头纠缠着彭磊吮出水声的同时就把手指也塞进自己的后穴。他不想再听彭磊说话了，在分手之后还能是什么呢，让他搬出去，让他离他远点儿。反正无论哪句都不是庞宽想听的，不如做就好了，买卖关系总该是最稳定持久的。台上营业，台下和吴庆晨瞎闹，晚上不得不相处的时候就维持这种方便舒服的关系让彭磊开不了口，庞宽分得清。虽然这些做派都挺无耻的，尤其是欺负彭磊嘴坏心软这点。但无所谓了，跟谁做又不是做呢。只要他管好自己的情绪，老老实实负责给彭磊解决欲望，彭磊也没理由要拒绝他。

舒服吗，够深吗，要不要我叫的再浪点儿，还是你喜欢压着声音？庞宽哑着嗓子带点笑的看着彭磊，皱巴巴的十块钱还被塞在一只他没来得及脱的袜子边儿里。彭磊像那张纸钞一样皱着眉，显然是对哪部分不太满意，但总之不是做的这部分吧。他使用着庞宽，不再像之前任何一次那样用力，即使进到最深也只有轻轻的吻和拥抱。没有陷到皮肤里的牙齿和能留下印儿的手掌，但庞宽却比任何一次都更清晰的感觉到，彭磊是真的在使用他了。没兴趣才不折腾，这是彭磊说过的。

而彭磊只觉得全乱套了，他又硬又难过，连折腾庞宽的精神都没有，他现在不敢开口了。也许庞宽就只是要这个呢，只是想做。选他也只是因为他方便省事儿，彼此身体也契合。

可能庞宽从来都只想要这个呢？

算了，就这样吧。彭磊射在庞宽身体里，过了第三次就不再计数。这个荒唐的模式被一直延续下去了，一开始是庞宽去他兜儿里掏，到后来就变成彭磊总是自己先忍不住不声不响的就掏出十块钱。

庞宽大概真的什么都不在乎吧。彭磊看着他带着笑在采访里跟主持人聊，主持人撕开题板问他好多人都说你色情你自己怎么想的。庞宽就堂而皇之的说十块钱就能睡他一次，庞宽总是这样，是他们这个组合里另一个层面上女粉最多的那个，也是黑粉最多的那个。但他就是都不在乎，私信里堆满的告白也好，老哥的骚扰也罢，他从来都不多看一眼，由着经纪人操作替他回几句无关痛痒的或者干脆就是黄豆表情包。

那天活动结束彭磊被公司安排去了个饭局，说是回馈粉丝，实际上也是应酬金主，以前庞宽总会陪着他去，甚至有时候遇到刁难的指名道姓的不待见他的都会厚着脸皮要跟彭磊一块儿。别人都当是庞宽黏彭磊，但只有彭磊知道，是自己离不开庞宽。庞宽总是这样，明明比他害怕却还挡在他前面，明明自己胃不好酒量更是所有人里最差的那个，但每回又都硬要给彭磊挡酒，装出一副千杯海量的模样陪笑逗闷子，结束了之后自己抱着马桶吐到打颤。彭磊也不是没拦过庞宽，可每次庞宽都是靠在他身上，眼睛亮晶晶的好像比什么都清醒的看着他，说你不是不能喝嘛。

那你呢。彭磊想，那你呢？

可今天的庞宽一点反应都没有，彭磊出去之前看了他一眼，他也只还像什么都没注意到似的继续跟吴庆晨有说有笑。边上房方已经收拾好东西准备走人，彭磊咬着嘴唇听着经纪人招呼往外走，一个没注意打翻了个衣架发出一声巨响。

他落荒而逃，一路跑下楼梯呼哧呼哧的喘气。站着呆了好一会儿，经纪人才从电话里脱身，说那边临时有事得改时间了。

“送你一程？”

“不用了，我正好有东西落上头了。”

彭磊不知道自己为什么要撒这个谎，重新返回楼梯口脱了鞋子拎在手里，猫似的蹑手蹑脚的爬回去。这种举动不正常也不合适，但那道虚掩着的透着光的门让他没法儿不看。那里面有庞宽和吴庆晨，那里面现在只有庞宽和吴庆晨。

他来的太是时候了，也太不是时候了。彭磊看见吴庆晨岔着腿坐在椅子上，庞宽舔食儿的小动物似的跪趴在他大腿上舔着裆部露出来的那根。吴庆晨除了阴茎其他都还包的严严实实，只解开个拉链，像在路边对着墙上厕所似的。而庞宽却已经边吮着吴庆晨的东西边给自己剥皮一样弄下了那条紧身裤，亮晶晶的活像一条蜕皮的蛇，晃的彭磊一瞬间觉得自己看到了长出腿的小美人鱼，除了王子不是他。

“真给操啊？”

他听见吴庆晨拿腔拿调的弄庞宽，看见庞宽松了口，阴茎弹出来滑到他脸上抹出一条淫糜的水光也全不在意。庞宽拉着吴庆晨的手指放到正对着彭磊的股缝里，塞进还没怎么被打开的穴肉里。彭磊听见他说除了操进来，你想怎么弄都行，看见他侧着的半张脸上挂着层笑说反正你也不是真的gay，嘴比后头好吧。

彭磊像被定住了似的目不转睛，既不冲进去打断也不离开，魇住了一样只在门缝边儿上看。吴庆晨没被哄过去，挺不依不饶的拿阴茎在庞宽脸上蹭，磨着他嘴唇说你不想要啊？忍得住啊？然后庞宽的眼睛里就也冒水光了，不再强撑着那种让彭磊烦躁的笑，低着头但声音足够清晰的说，只有彭磊能进来，我也只会被他操射。虽然他肯定根本不在乎，但是随便吧，你就当我矫情吧。

吴庆晨就没再继续闹了，只是半眯着眼睛皱着眉表情有点复杂的享受口活儿。他低头看着庞宽，明明是直的也被舔的硬到比跟女的做还夸张。他自动的把手指加到两根，紧接着就是三根，被庞宽明明一脸招操的模样却又只心心念念惦记着彭磊的德性激起了点侵占和凌虐的欲望，一个没把住就落下去一巴掌。他的手指操的极深，还配合着另一只在前头套弄的频率抽插。庞宽好几次都在高潮边缘颤抖又硬生生忍住，憋的眼睛里的水汽都滴下来，推着吴庆晨的手腕鼻音里哼哼着让他出去。

可吴庆晨哪儿能那么听话呢，不仅没有半点出去的意思，还更使坏的对着自己摸索到的那点戳弄，没成想下一秒庞宽就发了狠的掐在自己大腿上。看的吴庆晨嘶了一口气直接射在了庞宽嘴里，又退出来撸着把剩下的都弄到人脸上。他着实被吓了一跳，没想到庞宽这么较真，毕竟真想守身如玉那何必跟他这样儿呢。可又觉得这样的庞宽比什么蜜都辣，折腾着又操了一次庞宽的大腿，看着庞宽呜咽着掐住阴茎不让自己射的瞬间差点就要硬干进去，可一直由着他摆弄的庞宽却突然被电了似的发疯一样挣扎。

真闹成强奸可就没劲了，吴庆晨妥协着射在了庞宽夹着的大腿里，所有莫名其妙上头的情绪也就像都被裹在欲望里发泄出去。他回过神来觉得自己好像有点过分，对着庞宽还湿漉漉的嘴唇，一时就又有点鬼迷心窍的想给他一个吻安抚，却再一次被躲开了。庞宽气还没喘匀，整个人却又恢复成那种没法儿真的接近的模样，小声说不行，亲嘴儿也不行。

彭磊没再看也没再听了，他偷窥完庞宽的最后一点拒绝就缩到了角落里，等着庞宽和吴庆晨先后下了楼又过了一会儿才穿上鞋往旅馆走。他在过道里又解决了半包烟才摸进房间，好久都没抽的这么凶过，就像他也好久没摸到庞宽床上去过了一样。

庞宽像是迷迷糊糊睡着了又被惊醒，彭磊的手挨在他大腿根上，轻轻的贴着耳廓问他疼不疼啊？庞宽愣了一下，一瞬间甚至怀疑自己特地裹上的秋衣秋裤都成了透明的，吴庆晨弄出太多印儿了，他不想让彭磊发现这些。他怕彭磊在乎，更怕彭磊真的不在乎。

可彭磊显然还是发现了，庞宽努力提起来口气想装蒜问回彭磊什么疼不疼，但他一对上彭磊的眼睛就又泄气了，抱着自己胳膊缩了缩，勉强扯出点笑说你都看到了啊。

都看到了。彭磊点头，没去强调他问的不是吴庆晨弄的印儿，而是问庞宽自己掐的疼不疼。他说做吗，庞宽，不给钱。边说就边动手去扒庞宽那身有点好笑的秋衣。印子都露出来的时候彭磊还是没忍住心烦的直皱眉，但阴茎硬了，硬到他的手都有点发抖。

“不给钱给操吗，庞宽。”

庞宽愣愣的点了点头，带着点程序过载运转不良的傻气，下意识还挡了几下。他不想被磊看见那吴庆晨留下的痕迹，可又怎么遮得住呢？他偷瞄着彭磊，看到彭磊的裤裆已经鼓起来，就贴过去趴跪着要给人一个口活儿。但彭磊挡住了他，彭磊把他放到枕头上摊平，对着庞宽自己趴了下去。

彭磊三两下就把庞宽刚才一直没得到释放的欲望彻底舔硬，庞宽只觉得又懵又慌，被快感满足却又下意识蹬腿挣扎。彭磊都看见了，他一直维系的买卖关系要被拆穿了吧。从好操不粘人还便宜的炮友，变成死皮赖脸惦记着他念念不忘的前任。沾上感情彭磊肯定会烦吧，该怎么办呢，毕竟彭磊都说过后悔和他在一起了，他刚才那样肯定特别恶心人吧。庞宽脑子里嗡嗡的，想不出个所以然又被彭磊舔的呜咽，他想这就是最后了吧，彭磊和他，彭磊肯定再也不想见到他了。

可彭磊显然有另一套自己的打算，他强硬的按住庞宽，把阴茎吐出来只留舌尖不时舔过顶端流水的小孔。他说你不准射，要是被我口射了以后就不操你了。可才说完就又变着花样儿的给庞宽舔，舌头绕着茎身打圈，牙齿蹭过马眼，连下巴都拱到人囊袋上拿胡茬挤着那儿磨蹭。庞宽受不了了，想故技重施的掐自己，可彭磊又把他的手腕按住了。

最后庞宽哭着射到彭磊嘴里，特别崩溃的哆嗦着倒抽气，说对不起…我不是故意的，我……他没说完就被彭磊吻住了，彭磊嘴里还留着刚刚他射进去的味道，又轻又仔细的舔着他，手摸下去，直接就塞了两根手指进去。

“我和吴庆晨谁摸的你爽啊？”

“…你。”

彭磊就有点儿满意的说刚刚的惩罚换一个吧，换成不准跟别人瞎浪了，行吗？然后也不等庞宽回答就直接操进去，逼忙着点头的庞宽看他，喊他的名字，边狠狠的操到最深边温柔的接吻，又幼稚鬼似的在人脖子上种草莓园儿。他说我后悔了，我说后悔和你在一起也是想如果不在一起就不会分离，就不至于那么尴尬了。庞宽眼睛不聚焦的听着，喘出好听的动静主动去舔彭磊的喉结，彭磊舒服的眯起了眼，更用力的干着庞宽，问他舒服吗？庞宽就说舒服。问他跟我好吗？庞宽就说好。

再也不要分开了，我不能失去你。彭磊射完之后黏糊糊的抱着庞宽，咬着他的耳朵把话跟舌头都蹭进去，觉得自己好像有点爱上这种不洗澡的感觉了，庞宽和他粘在一块儿了。

庞宽搂着他搭在自己胸前的一只胳膊迷迷糊糊的打盹，哼哼着嗯下来，说只跟你好，说再有下回我肯定拦着你不让，最后绷不住被彭磊在他胸口乱抓的手逗笑了，骂他一句说你他妈的干嘛呢，揉什么，我没有。

有，你比女的都骚。彭磊蔫儿坏着笑，没来得及说不会再有下回了，庞宽就又拿腿踹他让他滚蛋。两个人的腿自动的缠到了一起，庞宽翻了个身裹好被子，抱着彭磊小声嘟囔了句睡觉。彭磊说好，把那句我想要的你都有，我想要的只有你，囫囵成吻亲在庞宽露出来的皮肤上。太肉麻了，他说不出口。

但台上也许可以，台上是营业工作，彭磊工作的时候一向很敬业。就从隔离吴庆晨开始，无关私人情绪，认真工作而已。总之，微博上先转发一条说对庞宽love more each day。别问为什么用英文，问就是中文太肉麻说不出口。

系统消息，您有一条新评论。

「才吃了两天的庆宽突然不营业了，我还是老老实实磕磊宽吧Orz……」

彭磊点开微博，在候场的时候对着手机龇出两颗小门牙，拿游客账号回复了热评。

「嗯，老老实实的吧。磕对了CP天天都营业。」

系统消息，您有一条新评论。

「我相信不是营业磊宽是真的！！」

彭磊就没再回复，锁了屏蹭过去搂换好衣服的庞宽，到台上开始跳的时候都绷不住的笑的特别开心。

嗯，是真的。


End file.
